


Still Just a Rat in a Cage

by MsChievous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, But things are gonna get rougher, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, MT!Prompto, Poor Prompto, Prom got out of a horrifying situation into a mildly concerning one, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Written for the kinkmeme:In Episode Prompto, Verstael mentions that he didn't care that Lucis stole one of his experiments because for all intents and purposes, it was just a normal baby that they wouldn't be able to obtain any information from, which is also presumably why they allowed Prompto to be adopted and live a normal life.But what if studying Prompto actually did yield information about Verstael's research and the MT process, and eventually helped Lucis develop countermeasures against Niflheim's MT army? Prompto grows up isolated in a top-secret government lab, never mistreated but more a lab rat than a person. He doesn't mind that much though, even though sometimes the tests hurt, especially when they're trying out new anti-Niff weaponry. But they're always really sorry when they do it so maybe that's okay?All in all, Prompto's pretty okay with his life until one day, a black haired kid around his age who definitely doesn't have security clearance wanders into his lab.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto glanced up from the television. He was sure of it now, that noise hadn’t come from his game. Furrowing his brows, he paused the game and turned around. It was like a _thwipping_ sound, maybe mixed with a crackling of some sort. Through the glass walls of his room, he could see a faint blue glow. A scientist? They didn’t usually visit at night, but perhaps something was wrong with their latest test.

There was that sound again, this time louder, and the light was brighter. It happened again, then again, and then a person about his age with dark hair slid through the door.

Not like, opened the door and walked through, but went _through_ the solid metal door. Prompto blinked and stared at him.

“Hey,” The kid said, brushing off his clothes. “Who are you? Where is this? _What_ is this?”

Prompto blinked again, uncertain. “A-are you one of the new scientists?” He asked, “Is there a problem with the tests?”

“What tests?” The kid asked, walking up to the glass walls and tapping on them. “Are you sick or something? Is that why you’re here? Like, a quarantine?”

“You… you don’t know about the tests?” Prompto asked, cocking his head to the side. “The… the tests.”

“Yeah, I don’t know anything. I just saw some dude coming out from a painting on the wall and got curious.”

“A… a painting?”

“Yeah, like a hidden door. It looks like they’re hiding you. Haven’t seen anything else worth hiding yet. Why are you here? Are you sick?”

Prompto furrowed his brows. This person wasn’t a scientist. Was he supposed to talk to people who weren’t scientists? He wasn’t sure. He had never interacted with anyone who wasn’t a scientist.

Except… except for the man with the black cape. The one who visited every once in a while to talk. He hadn’t visited in so long, Prompto had almost forgotten. But, no, he was allowed to talk to others.

“Um, no. I’m not sick. At least, right now.”

“Cool. Can I come in there?”

“I...I don’t think you’re allowed to. Only the scientists are allowed.”

“But, like, is it dangerous to be in there with you?”

“Only when they run tests.”

“So it’s safe now?”

“Yeah, but you’re not al-”

Before Prompto could finish his sentence, the kid walked through the glass wall the same way he had walked _through_  the door, with a cracking noise and a faint flash of blue light.

“This is a pretty sweet room,” The kid said, glancing at Prompto television.

“You’re not allowed here,” Prompto repeated, staring at the kid in confusion. He wanted to ask him how he did that - all the scientists had to come through the door - but he couldn’t do anything that would keep the kid in here for longer than necessary.

The kid fixed him with an indecipherable look. “Do you want me to leave?” He asked.

Prompto paused. This kid was odd, but he was here, and he made Prompto feel the same way winning a video game made him feel. “No.”

The kid grinned, and it made something in Prompto’s chest unfurl, something that he wasn’t even aware was furled. “Cool. What game’re you playing?” He asked, glancing at the pause screen.

“Um, King’s Knight.”

“Oh, cool. How far are you in the campaign?”

“Not far, but, like, I’ve played it before. I just wanna get all the sidequests.”

The kid nodded. “Cool. I don’t suppose you have another controller? We could play some of the multiplayer quests.”

Prompto bit his lip. He wasn’t supposed to have any unauthorized people in his room. Never mind play games with them. He had scientists to play with when they weren’t busy running their tests or examining the results of those tests. Which was often. In fact, it had been many days since the scientists had last played with him. “Sure,” he said.

The kid grinned. “Cool. Let’s do it!”

 

* * *

 

The clock on the wall read 12:25 when the kid, who introduced himself as Noctis, laid back on the couch with a groan. “Ugh, it’s so laaate,” He groaned, letting his hands flop to his lap. “I’m gonna head back to bed, but I’ll be back tomorrow. Is this place normally deserted after nine?”

Prompto blinked. Noctis wanted to come back? No, he couldn’t let Noctis come back. Letting him come once was a big enough violation of the rules, the scientists _trusted_ him to obey them. They had been so nice to him. Almost as nice as Noctis had been.

“Yes,” He said.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Noctis arrived a bit later than he had last time, carrying a backpack around one shoulder. “Hey,” He said, “I had a thought. The arcade’s having a two-for-one sale on your first twenty tokens. Wanna try it out?”

“What’s an arcade?” Prompto asked, tipping his head to the side.

Noctis stared at him for a few moments. “Really?” He raised his eyebrows. “Okay, well, it’s this place where you go, and you play a bunch of games, and you win a bunch of prizes. It’s fun. You wanna go?”

“Wait,” Prompto said, breath catching in his throat, “You mean it’s outside? No, no, I can’t go. I can’t go outside.”

Noctis shrugged. “I mean, you’re also not supposed to let me in here,” He said, “But if you don’t wanna leave, I brought some more games we can play. King’s Knight is fun and all, but I wanna see you try to stay on Rainbow Road.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto knew he was breaking the scientists’ trust every time he didn’t protest Noctis phasing through the walls to play video games with him at night. At the time, nothing else mattered except Noctis’ smile and the way he treated Prompto. It was weird. He didn’t think the scientists treated him poorly, but somehow Noctis treated him better.

Even so, when he woke up the next morning to Dr. Fella greeting him with a smile, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

“Hello Prompto, how did you sleep?” She asked, swiping her I.D across the scanner and stepping into his room.

“Good,” He replied.

“That’s good. ‘Cause we’re gonna be running a little test today. It shouldn’t be too bad, okay?”

His stomach turned. He really didn’t like the tests. But the scientists were always apologetic when it hurt too much, and they would usually play with him afterward, and it would make them happy. They were always nice when they were happy.

“Okay.”

Her smile widened. “That’s great! So let’s head over to Observation Room 2, yeah?”

Prompto nodded uncertainty. The last test had hurt so much he couldn’t move for a couple days afterwards, but it had been days, _weeks_ since the last test. He knew that what the scientists were doing was important. They had to protect their friends and family, but they still treated him well.

She held the door open for him, then ushered him through a series of doors until they got to Observation Room 2. It was a cozy room, with pale blue walls and matte silver machinery. A definite step up from the white walls and sharp utensils.

Another scientist was already in the room, and he looked up when Prompto enters. “Ah, just who I wanted to see. Very good. Now, sit on the table please,” Dr. Kovak instructed.

Prompto obeyed, legs swinging anxiously.

“So we’re going to try a device that’s _supposed_ to interrupt the interactions between the neural interface and the plasmodium in the Scourge. It shouldn’t hurt too bad, but you’ll probably be unable to move, so you might want to lie down.”

With a jerky nod, Prompto laid down and let the scientists connect the usual wires to monitor his vitals.

“So, how’s that video game coming along little dude?” Dr. Kovak asked him with a grin. “Last I heard, you got stuck on one of the dungeon bosses.”

Prompto nodded. “But I got past him,” He replied. ‘ _With Noctis’ help’_ , he left unsaid.

“Well, damn, kid, that’s great! You’ll have to show me how you did it when we finish up here, okay?”

“Okay.”

Dr. Kovak smiled again, then glanced at Dr. Fella. “You ready to test it out?” He asked.

“Yeah,” She replied.

“Okay, little dude, you ready?”

Prompto nodded, trying to keep himself from tensing in apprehension. The scientists told him not to do that.

“Okay,” Dr. Kovak said, “Flip the switch, Fella.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis showed up again that night. “Hey, man, how are you?” He asked, phasing through the glass wall.

“Okay,” Prompto responded, voice still scratchy from the aftereffects of the test. He tried to crane his neck to catch a glimpse of Noctis, but his body wouldn’t cooperate.

“So d’you wanna go to the arcade, or just stay here and play video games or something?”

“I can’t move,” Prompto responded. “So we can’t do much. You can just leave if you want.”

“What do you mean ‘I can’t move’, what’s wrong?”

“I… I can kinda move, a little, but… but it hurts.”

“What happened?” Noctis' brows furrowed in what looked like concern. Why would Noctis be concerned?

“The doctors developed this device that is supposed to reduce MT functionality. It worked better than they expected.”

Noctis blinked. “Okay, whoa, back up. _MT_? Are you… are you like some weird MT… thing? Like, connected to them or something? I thought MTs were like robots, right?”

“No,” Prompto said, shaking his head. “They are demonified humans placed into enhanced light-reflecting armor. I was supposed to be one of them, but someone rescued me before I was turned. So they ask me to help them learn more about MTs.” He recited what the man in the black cape had told him, all those years ago.

Noctis was silent for a long moment. “Okay. So… so you’re human? Like, a hundred percent?”

Again, Prompto shook his head. “I have inorganic parts merged with organic. The device interrupted the plasmodium in the daemon blood, so it can’t interact with the neural interface.” He didn’t quite understand what he was saying, but the scientists had explained it as well as they could. “So I am unable to move most of my voluntary muscles.”

“What, so you’re paralyzed? For how long?” Noctis looked even angrier, but it didn’t seem directed at _him_. Odd.

“I… I don’t know. This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Prompto said, “They gave me a device to call them if I need anything.”

“How the hell are you so calm about this?” Noctis demanded. “You could be paralyzed for _ever_! And you’re just like, calm about it!”

Prompto paused. Noctis had a point. But yet he couldn’t get himself angry over it. “At least they won’t terminate me because of it.”

Noctis looked at a loss for words for a few moments, then set his mouth in a firm line. “Just because it’s better than it was doesn’t mean it’s good,” He muttered. Then he spoke more clearly, “Do you want to watch a movie then? Do you have a movie you wanna watch?”

“Yes, I would like to watch a movie,” Prompto responded. “I don’t care which one, you can choose.”

“Cool. And do you mind if I move you a bit? I’ll need somewhere to sit.”

“Of course.”

Prompto expected Noctis to curl him up, or push him more upright, but Noctis simply lifted his head and shoulders and slid between them and the couch, so Prompto was half-resting in Noctis’ lap.

“Is this good?” Noctis asked, playing idly with Prompto’s hair.

“Y-yeah. This is good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis finally get out of the lab. Things do not go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow got this out even with playing Overwatch incessantly, lol.

The scientists were really really sorry about what their device did to him. When he regained enough movement to sit upright, they wheeled him around the facility and let him sit in a room with windows set high up on the wall. 

Dr. Kovak played video games with him towards the end of the week, when he gained enough finger dexterity to do so, and Dr. Fella gave him a new book to read. She said it was her new favorite, so he tried to like it too.

But Noctis’ words still jangled in his head.  _ Just because it’s better than it was doesn’t mean it’s good _ . It doesn’t? Why not? Is “good” not a subjective term? 

But he couldn’t quite convince himself.

Noctis visited twice more that week, and he had brought a new video game that he thought Prompto would like. Prompto did like it. 

“Can…” Prompto pursed his lips, pausing to gather his thoughts. He had played King’s Knight with Dr. Kovak yesterday. Playing games with Dr. Kovak felt different from playing games with Noctis. He liked Noctis better.

“Do you want to go to the arcade?” His heart pounded in his chest at the thought of leaving his room without the scientists but overpowering that was his desire to be with Noctis.

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked, trying a bit too hard to hide his enthusiasm. “‘Cause we can just hang out here if you want.”

“No, I want to go to the arcade,” Prompto said.

Noctis grinned. “Then let’s blow this joint!” He crooned, grabbing Prompto’s wrist and dragging him along. Then he stopped short in front of the door, glancing back at Prompto. “Can… can we just walk out?”

Prompto shrugged. “I never tried.”

Noctis twisted the knob, eyebrows rising in surprise when the door swung open. “Huh, I guess they really trust you.”

The words hit him like a physical blow. Noctis was right, the scientists trusted him. He shouldn’t be doing this. But he didn’t protest when Noctis lead him towards the hallway the scientists always disappeared behind. 

Noctis pulled at the handle, groaning when the door didn’t open. “Fuuuuuck,” He hissed. He turned to Prompto. “Do you know how to open this?”

Prompto paused, catching a glimpse of the device by the handle. He lifted his barcode to the device. The scientists had said that if there was ever a fire or something, he could get himself out. He had never even considered that he could scan himself out without there being an emergency.

The device beeped once, then there was a clicking noise. Noctis swung the door open. “Sweet! It looks like you got the keys to the place!” 

Prompto looked at his wrist, where his barcode lay partially hidden by the colorful bracelets the scientists had given him. “This isn’t a key. It’s a barcode.”

“It’s a what?”

“A barcode,” Prompto responded, brushing down the bracelets to show Noctis the black marks tattooed on his wrist.

Noctis appeared strangely angry when he looked at Prompto’s wrist. “Did the people here do that do you?” His voice was tight with something Prompto couldn’t identify.

“No,” He said, tugging his arm away self-consciously. The scientists didn’t seem to mind his barcode from the facility, but Noctis seemed angry about it. He wondered why Noctis was so mad, but before he could ask, Noctis’ anger seemed to melt away. 

“Good. I thought I was gonna have to order some people into the dungeon.” Noctis said with a grin. “Let’s get going to the arcade.”

 

* * *

 

The “arcade” was nothing like he could have imagined. From Noctis’ description, he thought it would be similar to playing games in his room, simply with more people, and different games and game systems. He wasn’t sure how the prize aspect would have come in, perhaps if you had demonstrated finesse in a game you get a certain amount of points which could be redeemed for prizes.

In reality, it was an entire building with rows of electronic equipment of varying shapes and colors. Most of them, however, were easily taller than him or Noctis, with built-in screens at eye level. Each of the machines looked vaguely similar and were arranged in neat rows.

He looked to Noctis, wishing that he would explain everything that was happening, but Noctis was craning his head around. “So what kind of game do you want to play? There’s a bunch here. Racing, shooter, platformer, whatever you want.”

“Is there King’s Knight?” He asked.

Noctis shook his head. “Nah, that’s a console game. They won’t have that here.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“But, uh, if you like that kind of game, we can play Raiders. Over here,” Noctis said, motioning towards a different row of machines. Prompto followed him to a tall machine with a grey stone pattern on the sides. A blue “Raiders” sign glowed on the top of the machine. “Here it is. It’s pretty similar to King’s Knight, but there’s less of a story and more of a “kill things now”. Let me show you how to play!”

Prompto nodded and stepped back as Noctis took over. There were buttons on the right side, and what looked like a toggle lever on the other, all a bright shade of red. Noctis arranged his fingers over the buttons on the right, inserted a coin into a slot underneath the buttons and lever, and gripped the lever. 

Some text flashed on the screen explaining the instructions, but Noctis flicked through them quickly. As he played further and further into the game, it became apparent that the point of the game was to kill as many monsters as possible while attempting to get to the top of a multi-story stone building.

He wasn’t quite sure why that was the objective, but it appeared easily enough. Noctis seemed to be decently skilled at killing the simulated enemies, and he spent a long time playing until the enemies spawned too fast for him to keep up, and he was overrun.

The words “You Died” flashed on the screen, then the title page. Noctis groaned. “Not even a high score? Bogus, man.” He stepped away from the device, pulled a row of paper that printed out from the bottom of the console, and motioned for Prompto to step forward. “You wanna play?” He asked. “It’s pretty easy.”

Prompto nodded uncertainty, mimicking the way Noctis’ hands had been. Noctis nodded, then slid another coin into the machine. It seemed the machine required the coin to operate. He wondered if the coin lasted a set amount of time, or if it was per game. How did the coin allow the machine to function? What was the purpose?

But the instructions were flashing on the screen, and he did his best to read them thoroughly before starting the game. He was very bad at these games, but he wanted to do his best, for Noctis.

He didn’t last nearly as long as Noctis did, but Noctis didn’t seem to mind. Even so, he felt bad that Noctis had wasted his coin to operate the machine for such a short amount of time. But Noctis didn’t seem to mind.

“D’you want to keep playing that game or try something else? They’ve got this cool new shooter game that I think you’d like.” Noctis walked down the aisle into a different area of the arcade. They brush past a few people, and he’s sure that they’re going to recognize him and tell the scientists he was out of his room unsupervised, but no one pays them any attention. 

Even still, by the time they arrived at a new machine, his stomach was in knots. So when he saw an orange plastic gun in place of the familiar buttons and levers, he felt like he has to vomit.

Noctis noticed something was wrong and looked at him curiously. “You okay?” He asked. “What’s got you upset?”

Prompto swallowed. “I’m not allowed to wield a gun.”

“But… it’s not a real gun. Besides, you’re not allowed to be here and yet, you’re here.”

Noctis was right. He wasn’t supposed to be here, he was breaking all the rules, and the scientists would be mad. He had done his best to make them as happy as possible, but if they knew he was breaking the rules, then he didn’t know how they would react. “We need to leave,” He said, voice strained. He felt like the world was closing in on him like an invisible hand had his lungs in its grasp and was slowly cutting off his air. 

“Whoa,” He heard Noctis say when he stumbled into him. “Dude, you okay?” 

“Yes,” He said out of habit. Then he paused. “No, I’m not.” 

“Okay, dude, let’s get you out of here. There’s a good restaurant nearby, then we can go for a walk in the park or something. Away from the people.”

“Then can we go back?”

“If… if that’s what you want, then sure.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis was right, the restaurant was very good. The food was better than the food the scientists gave him, but there was less variety. It seemed that there were only a select number of food combinations and once you tried them all, there was no purpose to eating at that restaurant again. The scientists, however, gave him a lot of different food. Dr. Kovak liked making food from his home of “Galahd”, and he brought lots in for Prompto to eat.

But still, it was nice to choose exactly how the food was prepared and to avoid any unwanted foods just by asking the person behind the cash register very nicely.

It seemed Noctis didn’t like his vegetables since he asked the person behind the cash register very nicely to not put them on his food. 

He wished Noctis would have given him the vegetables. He liked them very much. But Noctis was being very nice to him already, it would have been rude to ask.

When he and Noctis finished eating, Noctis lead him to a wide swath of grass, with trees and flowers dotted along the edges. “Come on,” Noctis said, tugging him towards a path, “There’s a really neat place I wanna show you.”

Prompto allowed himself to be towed along the path, past tall trees and flowers he wanted to touch. He’d never touched a flower before.

But Noctis kept moving, so Prompto kept moving. Maybe, just maybe he could go outside again. Maybe if he was very, very,  _ very _ good, he could ask the scientists to take him out. They were nice, they would probably let him do it.

“It’s just a little ways-” 

Before Noctis could finish his sentence, he felt a biting pain in the back of his neck, gone before he fully realized he was in pain, and then his body collapsed. His breath whooshed out of his lungs when he hit the ground, and his vision and hearing went a little fuzzy.

He heard Noctis calling his name, but a figure swathed in black pressed a hand to his chest, then dragged him back.

Panic throbbed in his chest. He needed to help Noctis, someone was taking Noctis away, but… but his limbs wouldn’t move. He could barely turn his head to the side to track Noctis’ movement to a sleek black car that quickly took off.

Dr. Yora appeared in his field of view, old face sad. “Oh, Prompto,” He tutted, “Why did you run off like that? You  _ know _ you’re not allowed to.”

“I’m sorry,” He managed. The guilt gripped his throat, and he had to blink back tears. He was so  _ stupid _ , disobeying the scientists like that. And now Noctis was gone, hopefully safe, and all that was left of his night were a few tickets he had won from the arcade game, scattered on the ground.

 

* * *

 

Noctis dragged Prompto along, trying to keep from pulling too hard. He wanted to get to the Outlook as soon as possible, so they could be back in the chamber under the medical wing within the hour, to give Prompto plenty of time to rest.

It’s just a little ways-”

A few things happened at once, almost too quick for Noctis to comprehend. First, Prompto gave a muffled yelp and collapsed on the ground. Before Noctis could turn around to see what happened, figures clothed in black seemingly melted out of the shadows and pulled him away from Prompto and towards the street.

His heart hammered in his throat and he started to draw his weapon when he recognized the gruff face of Cor Leonis scowling down at him. He stopped struggling for a moment, at that was all the opening Cor and the others needed to corral him into his father’s car.

“Wait,” He said, starting to turn back to where Prompto was lying helplessly on the ground with a figure looming over him, “What about-”

Cor’s hand clapped on his shoulder and pressed him back against the car seat as the driver took off. “Buckle up,” He said.

Noctis pouted but obeyed. “How did you know? That we were gone?”

“One of the scientists noticed some multiplayer quests on the boy’s video games had been completed, or so I’ve been told. So he installed cameras while the boy-”

“Prompto.”

Cor paused. “While  _ Prompto _ was getting bloodwork done.” 

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, sinking deeper into the car seat

“You realize your father will want to have a talk with you, right?”

“Yeah, well, I want to have a talk with my father.”   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lines get crossed and moral decisions turn grey at best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, pain 8D

When Prompto woke up, he still couldn’t move, and he was laying on the bed in observation room 1. He heard noises by his head and tried to shift his neck to see, but the jolt of pain discouraged him.

Dr. Kovak popped into his field of vision. “Hey little dude, how are you doing?”

“Okay,” Prompto responded automatically. But before he could correct himself and say that he was very sad and worried about Noctis, Dr. Kovak continued.

“Good. Sorry we had to use the paralytic apparatus again, but we’ve made some adjustments so you should be able to move by the end of the day!” Dr. Kovak said, ruffling Prompto’s hair. 

He tried to pull away from the affection. He didn’t want it from Dr. Kovak, but his body didn’t obey him.

“So once you are able to move around, we’re gonna take a blood sample so we can figure out how your body builds up an immunity to the plasmodium, okay?”

“...no,” Prompto said. He didn’t want needles now. Not for a while. He wanted to be outside with Noctis now.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dr. Kovak looked utterly bewildered.

“I...I don’t want to do that.” The scientists had said in the beginning, all those years ago, that he didn’t have to feel pressured to help them. That he could say no if he didn’t want to do something.

“Why not?”

“I want to be with Noctis.”

Dr. Kovak placed his head in his hands, muttering under his breath. “I’m sorry, little dude, no can do. You weren’t supposed to meet with Noctis. You  _ know _ that.” 

Prompto was silent. He  _ did _ know. But he had hoped… “I still don’t want to.” He said.

Dr. Kovak sighed. “Fine, kid. But you’re not going to see Noctis, okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re in danger. If Niflheim finds out Lucis is harboring you, there could be an international incident. We’d have to hand you back over to them. Do you want to go back to Niflheim?”

Panic forced his heart into overdrive. “No, please, no.” He pleaded.

“Then you need to stay out of sight.”

 

* * *

 

The next week, Dr. Fella asked him for a blood sample. He said no again. He had power here, unlike Niflheim. He could withhold the things they wanted to get what  _ he _ wanted. It was an odd feeling, like his heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest.

The week after that, when he again refused another test, the scientists took away his game system, and Dr. Fella asked for her book back. They said he “didn’t deserve” them if he was going to be a brat. 

He didn’t know what a brat was, but he didn’t think he was one. 

They still wouldn’t let him see Noctis.

 

* * *

 

Sometime around the third week, he found it oddly difficult to get out of bed. It was another day where the scientists tried to get him to give them blood or let them test their newest device on him, another day of no Noctis and no outside. He didn’t see the point of getting up again.

Dr. Yora was on duty today. He was an older man, and one of the more angry scientists. Sometimes Prompto thought he would test out the new devices on him anyway. But he didn’t. He just gave Prompto mean looks.

“Get up, please,” Dr. Yora said.

Prompto didn’t respond.

Dr. Yora clapped a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “You need to get up. You’ve been sleeping for twelve hours.”

That didn’t seem right. Had it been twelve hours? Had he even slept? His mind felt hazy and weird, like the scientists had tested some device on him. Maybe they had, he didn’t know.

“At the very least sit up. Laying down for too long is bad for you.”

Part of Prompto wanted to obey, but his body refused to. So he remained laying down. He imagined Noctis phasing through the walls, picking him up, and taking him back outside, to the arcade, to the park. His chest twinged with something he didn’t recognize. He really missed Noctis.

“Very well,” Dr. Yora sighed. His footsteps echoed across the room, then a door opened and closed, and Prompto was left alone. 

Again.

 

* * *

 

Everything felt fuzzy and weird. But not in a bad way, like he was used to. It… it was a pleasant fuzziness, where time and space felt distorted and odd, but there was nothing odd about it. He looked around to see where he was. He saw the boughs of a tree above him, swaying in the wind. 

In the back of his mind, he knew there was something off about that. But he ignored it in lieu of sitting up and looking around.

He was sitting in a park. It was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. He felt like he had been here before, but couldn’t quite remember when. 

Come to think of it, he didn’t know what he had been doing just a few minutes ago. That was weird, right? He tried hard to think back to where he was. He was… with Noctis? Yes, they had gone out together. Gone out from the-

Before Prompto could finish the thought, the world shifted, and he was sitting at a table with Noctis. There was Galahdian food in front of him, half-eaten. He looked up at Noctis, who was staring back at him in confusion.

“Hey, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. You okay?”

Prompto tried to form words, but it felt like his throat was closing up. He felt so  _ happy  _ that Noctis was here with him, and he couldn’t explain why. “Yes,” He responded, turning to dig into his food. He liked Galahdian food.

But when he looked up, Noctis wasn’t there anymore. Instead, it was Dr. Yora. 

Dr. Yora interlaced his fingers together and stared at Prompto. “You’ve been very bad. Did you really think you could run away? We’ll always catch you, you know.” With that, Dr. Yora stood up, grabbed Prompto’s hand, and started dragging him towards the door for the kitchen. Prompto was too surprised to fight back.

Instead of the door leading to the kitchen, it lead back to his room. Yes, his room in the lab. That’s right. 

His stomach dropped. He didn’t want to be back here, he wanted to be out  _ there _ , with Noctis. He started to go back towards the door that lead to the restaurant, but it wasn’t there anymore. Neither was the door in and out of his room. 

He was stuck.

 

* * *

 

Prompto sat bolt upright and immediately looked to the door, heart pounding. It was still there. It had just been a dream. Everything had been a dream.

...Even Noctis.

He leaned back against his pillow. Why wouldn’t Noctis come for him? 

Dr. Fella came in today with a smile still forced onto her face. She was the only one who still tried to smile at him. The others just frowned or scowled. 

“Hello, Prompto,” She said, swiping her ID through the card reader to get into his room. “How are you feeling today?”

“..okay,” He responded. Because even if Noctis being with him was some wild dream, he could keep sleeping and keep seeing Noctis.

Dr. Fella looked surprised. She probably hadn’t even expected a response. Then her grin widened, looking more natural than he had seen in weeks. “Well, that’s absolutely great! What’s so good about today? Do you know?”

“I had a dream about Noctis,” he responded.

Dr. Fella’s grin dropped. “Ah, I see,” She said. “Well, if it’s such a good day, would you like to the sunlight room? I’m sure that will make your day even better!”

“I want to go outside.” He used to think the sunlight room was really nice. The entire room was completely lit by sunlight, and it was warm and cozy, with soft colors on the wall and softer chairs to sit in. But it was practically a prison compared to the outside

“Come on, Prompto,” Dr. Fella forced another smile. “You should know by now you can’t go outside. The sunlight room is just as good as outside, isn’t it? I’m sure we can even open the windows a little bit to get the breeze in.”

“I want to go outside.”

After a sigh, Dr. Fella gave up. “Okay, whatever. Will you at least allow me to take a blood sample? We need new samples if we want to understand you.”

“No. I want Noctis.” He honestly didn’t know why he bothered. He should just let them do whatever the hell they wanted. It wasn’t like he had power over them. He thought he did, but they were too patient. They wouldn’t give him what he wanted. But saying no just felt good. So he kept doing it.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Kovak came to see him the next day, even though it was Dr. Yora’s turn. “Hey, kiddo, I wanna talk to you for a bit. Mind if I sit down?” He asked.

When Prompto didn’t respond, he took that as his cue to do as he wished.

“So Dr. Fella mentioned that you had a good dream a couple nights ago, is that right?” He asked.

Prompto shrugged.

“Well, we were all discussing it, and we think we can make something to help you. The technology exists to simulate real places and people in the mind, and we’re all fairly confident we can recreate it.”

Prompto turned to face him. “I...I don’t understand.”

“We’re saying that it’s very likely we can create a device that gives you the dreams you want to have. We can put you under and give you dreams of playing with Noctis, going outside, hell, we could probably send you to school if you want.”

“So...so I could… I could see Noctis?”

“Not in the real sense. But we can create a facsimile of him for you to interact with while we run experiments. If being outside and with His Highness is what you want, this is the only way we can give it to you.”

“Then yes,” Prompto said, before he could even fully process what he had agreed to. The scientists would still experiment on him, but he wouldn’t know. He would be with Noctis. Or… or as close to Noctis as they would let him be. Well, if it let him be with Noctis, even a fake Noctis, he would take it.

Dr. Kovak ruffled his hair. “That’s great, kiddo. I’ll let the others know. We should get started right away.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of looking, Noctis finds Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whining down below

The first time, the device didn’t work. The scientists spent another few days just tinkering with the machine. They allowed him his game system back, so he played that while they worked and tried not to think achingly that the last time he had played this game (and actually enjoyed it) was with Noctis.

The next time the scientists hooked him up to the machines, it hurt. Not badly, but enough that his muscles ached for days afterwards. But he had dreams of Noctis. Garbled, incomprehensible dreams, but dreams nonetheless.

The third attempt was the most successful by far. But the scientists didn’t seem to have control of the dreams. They would start out one way, but halfway through, turn into a nightmare. The scientists didn’t notice the nightmares for what they claimed was only a couple days, but it seemed longer than that.

The fourth trial proved to be successful. 

 

* * *

 

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, glaring back at the Kingsglaive assigned to watch over him. To keep him from sneaking out and finding Prompto again.

His Kingsglaive babysitter glared back at him.

“Can’t you just leave me alone for like, ten seconds?” He demanded. 

The Kingsglaive snorted. “The last time I left you alone to go to the bathroom, you warped out of the window and forced me to chase you through the gardens. Pardon me if I don’t feel like doing that again.”

Noctis pinked and allowed the Kingsglaive to come into the bathroom. “Fine, but turn around.

“Trust me, Highness, I have no interest in what you got.”

With an embarrassed growl, Noctis turned to the toilet. “You don’t gotta be rude about it,” He muttered.

“Highness,” The Kingsglaive sighed, “You’re making my life a living hell right now. I reserve the right to ruin your day in return.”

 

* * *

 

Some time towards the middle of the second month, Noctis’ Kingsglaive guard came down with a nasty flu, and was replaced for a time. As much as Noctis respected Nyx, he was an annoying shit who could look like he wasn’t paying attention and still notice everything in the room. Which made it stupidly hard to sneak away from. Hell, he hadn’t even tried it after the first week and a half because he knew he’d just get caught and thrown to the ground again.

But this new guard wasn’t as wily, and Noctis threw her off his trail for long enough to sneak back down to the painting that guarded the entrance to the secret medical wing where Prompto was.

He phased through the doors, praying not to run into anyone. It seemed pretty dead, to his relief. Then he phased through the last door to where Prompto’s room was.

It was empty.

“Fuck!” Noctis shouted, slamming his foot into the wall. He was too  _ fucking _ late. Now he had no idea where Prompto was. He didn’t have that long to look for him. His new guard  _ had  _  to have noticed he was gone by now. He just… had to find Prompto again. Even though he had only stumbled over his location by accident, and Prompto had been there for nearly ten years at that point.

He could do it. He  _ had _ to.

 

* * *

 

Prompto ran his fingers through Noctis hair in his lap, grinning as the prince dropped his phone flat on his face. “You okay there?” He asked.

Noctis groaned. “No, I think it’s broken. I’ll have to go to the hospital and get it set. Maybe I should get plastic surgery to make it look more princely,” Noctis hummed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I dunno, you have a pretty princely nose already,” Prompto said, tapping the tip of Noctis’ nose.

Noctis grinned and booped Prompto’s nose back. “You do too, you dork.”

Prompto grinned.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Fella inserted the IV needle into the soft flesh of the inside of Prompto’s elbow. The boy was still unconscious, living in his dream life, unaware of what her and her coworkers were doing to him now. She should feel guilty, but they were finding out so much now, and Prompto was happy. 

She focused on making sure the nutritional supplement was being slowly infused into his blood, ignoring the lines of his cheekbones and collarbone slowly becoming more prominent.

 

* * *

 

Noctis leaned back in his couch, peering at Ignis out of the corner of his eye. After Noctis had been found sulking in Prompto’s old room, his father had decided that Noctis was not going to run off and allowed Noctis to live without a Kingsglaive babysitter. 

Not to say he was left without a babysitter, as Ignis took up the role of keeping Noctis out of trouble, as was customary, but it was little more than sideways glances every now and then. If he wanted to, he could probably sneak out of his bedroom window. If he adjusted his pillows just right, then Ignis would just assume he was sleeping.

But before he could excuse himself, Ignis spoke up. “Highness, I’ve been thinking…” 

Noctis snorted. “You? Thinking? I don’t believe it.”

Ignis glared at him sharply. “If my observations are correct, Glaive Ulric was recently unassigned from watching you. I was under the impression it was done because your father was assured you would no longer search for the boy you met.”

“Yeah, so?” Noctis asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What gave your father the impression that you would no longer search for him?”

“Prompto’s not where he used to be. They moved him.”

Ignis nodded slowly. “Then why would your father bother with the Kingsglaive guard? If they moved Prompto, why would your father worry that you would come across him again?”

“Iggy,” Noctis said, sitting up on the couch, “What are you getting at?”

Ignis pursed his lips. “Perhaps your father is not as informed about Prompto as he may appear. And if he isn’t, how can he hope to control the people who have Prompto?”

Noctis’ fingers clenched on the pillows below him. “So you’re saying my dad doesn’t even know what the fuck is happening to Prompto?”

“I am  _ saying, _ ” Ignis said levelly, “Is that it is  _ possible _ he doesn’t. Hopefully, he will soon remedy the situation. That being said, Gladio and I have been keeping our eyes open. I believe Gladio’s also managed to convince Glaive Ulric and a few others. If any of us have any leads, we’ll bring them to you.”

 

* * *

 

After Ignis’ announcement that there were six people looking out for Prompto, Noctis allowed himself to think that they would find Prompto quickly. His disappointment when, at the end of the week, no one had seen anything about Prompto, was crushing. 

“I get it, Iggy,” He groaned, “But it’s been  _ months _ . You’d think we’d have  _ some _ thing by now.”

Ignis sighed, a deep sigh of the put-upon. “Yes, Noctis,” He said, settling the omlet on the plate with a deft flick of the spatula. “We are all on alert.”

“Do you think my dad knows I’m still looking for him?” He asked.

Ignis paused. “I believe he suspects, but I’m unsure of whether or not he suspects that others are helping you.”

Noctis sighed. “Doesn’t even matter ‘cause we can’t fucking  _ find _ him. I can’t believe my dad’s just  _ okay _ with all that. Like, it sounds like something the  _ Niffs _ would do, locking up some kid to run tests on him,” He said.

“I must say I agree. When your father asked me to watch you, he said they were doing it for Prompto’s protection,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, his  _ protection _ ,” Noctis scoffed.

Ignis couldn’t disagree.

 

* * *

 

It was over six months - half a  _ year _ \- from when Noctis last saw Prompto that he got a glimpse of hope. He was splayed across a windowsill, trying to relax when he noticed an odd…  _ thing _ on the wall across from the window.

He slid off the windowsill, stretching out the crick in his back, and walked over to investigate. 

It wasn’t super obvious, but it was like a mistake in the vine pattern in the panels of the wall. Heart pounding with the implications, he tentatively pressed the mistake. There was a faint  _ click _ , and the wall panel to his right swung open. 

Noctis tried not to let himself get too hopeful. The Citadel had many secret passages. Most were made for servant use, to get from place to place without being seen. He had come across a lot of them, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen this one.

The door was well-oiled, and the hallways were free from cobwebs and dust, so someone in the last few years had been through here. It wasn’t one of the forgotten passageways he’d stumbled across. There were no lights, but his phone functioned well enough as a flashlight. 

He got to a locked door and paused. There was no window to let him know how thick the door was. If it was too thick, he wouldn’t be able to phase through. In the back of his mind, he wondered what would happen if  it was too thick. Would he be stuck? Would he be fused with the door? Would it hurt?

But he had to know. He first tried kicking down the door, but he didn’t have Gladio’s strength, so he merely rattled it on it’s hinges. It didn’t  _ feel _ like a thick door, so he would take the chance.

He managed to make it through no problem. He was in a small room with a file cabinet on one side, and a workbench on another. Most of the file drawers were locked, but the bottom one slid open, and he leafed through them. 

They didn’t really make much sense to him, but he caught sight of a phrase that made his blood boil. “The MT subject”. He snapped the file closed and tossed it aside, not even bothering to close the filing cabinet. He was right, Prompto was being kept here. A fiery sort of calm settles over him. The other door in the room is also locked, but not for long. He pulls out the greatsword and  _ slams _ it into the door, slicing clean through the lock. 

The noise was unbelievable. If they had any kind of surveillance devices, they’d know he was here. But fuck them, he doesn’t plan to stay long. 

The door lead to another hallway, at the end of which, opened into a room. He rushed forward, praying that Prompto was here.

But, oh gods, not like  _ this _ .

“Prompto?” He asked, stepping forward uncertainty.

Prompto didn’t move. He barely seemed to breathe.

Noctis stepped even closer, but couldn’t bear look at him for more than a minute. This didn’t even look like Prompto anymore. His hair was shaved to the scalp with some electronic headband circling his head. He was so much thinner than Noctis remembered, with cheekbones and collarbones more prominent than he remembered, and sallow skin. 

His father could  _ not _ be okay with this. There was no way his father would allow for someone to be treated like this, was there?

No, he refused to believe it.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Ignis number. His advisor picked up after two rings. 

“Hello?”

“Iggy, I-I found him. But, like… it’s bad.  _ Real _ bad.”

Ignis paused. “I’ll be right there. Tell me how to find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna level with y'all, I've been stupidly busy lately. I'm not happy with the content I'm creating. I feel like I'm wasting time when I write because I have more important things to do. I've just been feeling super "blah" and I don't know why. So updates might be not a thing for a bit? We'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis gets a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this chapter took longer than I'd hoped.... 
> 
> But I'm back!!! And I have a little surprise for you after this chapter!

Regis sighed at placed the reports back on his desk, rubbing his eyes. This whole situation was turning untenable. Perhaps if the results of the experiments were yielding any sort of advantage over the Niff troops, he could console himself that the boy was being treated infinitely better here than he would have been back in Niflheim.

But Drautos’ reports said that every device, every single creation his top scientists had come up with, did absolutely nothing against the magitek onslaught. 

The boy had said that he was sure that anything that works on him would work on all the other Troopers, but obviously, he had been wrong. They had to stop experimenting if it provided no benefits and only hurt the boy. He made a note on a post-it and stuck it to his computer to remind himself to contact Dr. Yora in the morning. 

He was in the middle of shuffling Drautos’ reports into a neat pile when the door to his study burst open. In the moments before his eyes registered who was doing the bursting, his instinct shot him to his feet and stretched out his hand to grab for a sword. Then he paused.

“Noctis,” He said, relaxing his posture.

Noctis glared back at him, angrier than he had been when they first talked about his visits with Prompto. “Dad,” He responded curtly.

“What seems to be the matter? Is there something I can help you with?”

For a few moments, Noctis didn’t say anything. Instead, he regarded Regis with an indecipherable look. “Do you know where Prompto is?” He asked.

Regis’ smile faltered. He opened his mouth to lie, but the look on his son’s face gave him pause. Noctis already knew the answer. Lying would do no good. “No,” he admitted. “The scientists said that it was for security purposes. Only the three of them know the location.”

Noctis hummed. “Well, I do,” He said, “Do you know what they  _ did _ to him, Dad? They attached wires to his brain! He’s not waking up.”

Regis felt his expression darken. He always had the idea that the scientists were more interested in Prompto as a plaything rather than a person. He had done his best to check in and make sure the boy was treated well in the early years. But the war with Niflheim took its toll and he had to cut back his visits and rely on the scientists’ integrity.

Obviously, they had failed him.

“Take me to him.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis was silent as he stalked down the twisting corridors. He had always been quiet since the accident with the Marilith, but this was a cold silence. Angry.

They didn’t pause until they came face-to-face with an unassuming wall. Noctis stepped forward and pressed a section of the vine pattern, and a wall panel to their right swung open. They headed down the secret passageway, towards faint murmurs in the distance.

He took a deep breath before the final door, preparing himself for what lay beyond.

With a quick scowl over his shoulder, Noctis swung the door open. Ignis and Gladio were there, as expected, but so were three Kingsglaive warriors: Crowe, Nyx, and Libertus. 

Regis pursed his lips. It seems he had made a grave error if three of his trusted warriors worked against him behind his back.

“Your Majesty!” Ignis at least had the decency to appear ashamed, and he stepped aside. That gave Regis a front-row seat to Prompto.

Or… was it even Prompto? The… the  _ human _ in that bed didn’t look like the shy but happy boy he had visited for the first few years of his time in Lucis. This one was skin and bones. The line of his collarbone was stark, peeking out from a thin grey T-shirt a few sizes too big. The sides of his head were shaved, and some metal apparatus connected his head to a large computer-like machine at the head of the bed.

He closed his eyes. “This…. This happened in Lucis. Under my  _ damn _ nose.” Turning on his heel, he stalked to the room before this one. He had seen a filing cabinet there. He would get some answers. 

“So,” Noctis said, leaning against a desk as his father leafed through report after report with a growing pit in his stomach. “What do you have to say for yourself?” He asked.

Regis closed the folder with a sigh. He couldn’t bear to read any more. “The scientists… they… they lied to me. The reports here aren’t what I’ve been receiving.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “The scientists said Prompto was refusing to participate in the experiments for a while, ever since the two of you were caught. But they said Prompto just started consenting. And half of these experiments- half of them… I didn’t even know the scientist  _ did _ these.”

Noctis opened his mouth to speak, nose scrunched in anger.

“But.” Regis held up his hand and Noctis closed his mouth. “But I claim full responsibility. I allowed too much to go on because I was desperate for  _ any _ chance to beat back the Magitek Troopers. I failed him, and I failed you, my son.” 

A long silence stretched out. “Yeah,” Noctis said, “Yeah, you did. But I’m angrier at the scientists who… who fucking… hooked him up to wires for…. For whatever bullshit thing they’re doing, and now Prompto isn’t waking up.”

Regis nodded absently, mind whirring through contingencies. Had this been going on the entire six months? Had Prompto  _ consented _ to all this? These reports claimed he had, but as he had just learned, reports could be easily falsified. 

“Pardon me, I must make a few calls,” Regis said, cape swishing behind him as he stalked out of the secret passageway.

“Wait!” Noctis called, “Where are you going? What about-”

“I need to have some words with the people who did this.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis followed his father back up to his office, more out of a sense of retribution for Prompto than anything else. Within the hour, three scientists were shifting nervously, flicking their gazes from each other to Regis to Noctis and back again. 

Regis paid them no mind, flicking through a few folders and scanning the contents. He pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it with a bored expression.

“So you call it ‘Dream Reality’? A type of virtual reality, if I’m not mistaken?”

Noctis saw the exact moment the scientists realized why Regis called them in. 

“Your Majesty-” The one on the right started to defend herself, but Regis held up a hand.

“I must admit, this sort of technology is impressive. You are all clearly masters of your field. I would expect nothing less from Citadel scientists.” He slid the paper back into the file and sat the stack of files back on his desk. “However, I expect at least a  _ modicum _ of  _ respect _ from them. And you all have gravely disappointed me.”

The old one stepped forward this time, but Regis didn’t even give him time to speak.

“I trusted you all to continue to treat Prompto well, to keep him happy and healthy. Sure, I wanted results, but not at the expense of some child’s livelihood.” Regis paused, as if daring one of them to step in. When none of them did, he continued. “I was cautious about not knowing Prompto’s location, but you assured me it was a necessary precaution and I believed you. Now, I have to find out from my son that you’ve been feeding me false reports and experimenting on an unconscious  _ boy _ ?!”

The scientists flinched as Regis slammed his hand down on his desk. The one in the middle, who hadn’t spoken yet, piped up. “He agreed to it.”

Regis turned his gaze to the man, who immediately ducked his head. “You’re still experimenting on someone without their consent. To think you all see this as  _ right _ ! How could you all be so misguided?”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect,” The old man stepped forward, “we’re helping our country win a war. Surely you’ve seen in your reports how the devices we create help the Glaives?”

Regis shook his head. “They do nothing.”

The scientists all shared a surprised look. “N-nothing?” The one on the right asked.

“Drautos relays information about all of the devices we send to him. Not a single one has worked.”

“B-but- that…. That’s impossible! They all worked on Prompto, they should all work on the MT units!”

“But they don’t. Your experiments do nothing but traumatize an innocent boy. Now, there’s no doubt you are all being charged with child endangerment, physical and emotional abuse, neglect, and treason.”

Noctis’ eyebrows raised. Damn, his father was really serious about this. He actually kinda felt bad for the scientists, until he remembered Prompto’s gaunt, nearly lifeless face.

“Normally, for as many charges as these, I would have you exiled from Insomnia. However,” He said, pausing for long enough so that the scientists were desperate for his next words. “If you cooperate, I will assure you all that Insomnia will remain your home. Specifically the Citadel dungeons. I’ll give you time to discuss your options, of course.”

He sat back down in his chair and shuffled some papers around, while the scientists chittered at each other for a few seconds then turned back to Regis. “Of course,” the old man said, “There is no choice. We are still servants of the Crown. Whatever you ask of us, we will do.”

Regis gave a pleasant smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Your help is appreciated. Unhook Prompto from that godless device you have him strapped to, and we’ll consider it a start.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, let me just….” one of the scientists tapped on the keyboard, biting his lip, as the two others positioned themselves at either side of Prompto’s head. “Okay, so the system is shutting down,” He explained to the crowd behind her, “It should be completely off in about a minute, then everything can be removed with no- with limited side effects.”

“‘With limited side effects,’” Noctis repeated dully.

“Yes, well,” the older scientist said, “We were doing what we thought was right. We can see now that it was completely out of line, but we were caught up in the lust of discovery. We thought we were doing so much good, that with our work, we could stop the onslaught of the Magitek Troop-”

“Okay, I get it, you have delusions of grandeur,” Noctis snorted. “Doesn’t mean you get to take it out on Prompto.”

The older scientists merely ignored him.

“It’s shut off now,” The last scientists said, “So let’s get all the wires off.”

It took too long for every last wire to be removed, but finally, the scientists stepped back, pushing wires into compartments underneath the computer. Noctis hurried to his side, cupping Prompto’s cheek in a hand. 

“Just a heads up,” the younger scientist said as Nyx, Crowe, and Clarus lead the three of them away, presumably to the dungeons to await their trial, “He might not be all there, mentally. We don’t know what kind of effect the machine would have on him, so it might be nothing, but it shouldn’t be anything major. We just messed with how the neurons fired.” The scientist stopped in his tracks and continued, “It’s actually really fascinating because we used to think that dreams couldn’t be controlled, but with the tech-”

“Yeah,” Nyx cut him off, grabbing him by the bicep and dragging him along, “That’s very interesting. I’m very interested. Why don’t we talk about it on our way to your cell?” He said.

The scientists seemed to understand what Nyx wasn’t saying and shut up.

The tension in the room seemed to ease. “It’s a good thing they left when they did,” Regis murmured, “Else I’m rather sure the Armiger would have made an appearance.”

Noctis bit back replying that they would have deserved it and more, but instead focused back on Prompto. “He’s still not waking up,” He said.

Ignis rested a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis had almost forgotten Ignis was there. “I’m sure he just needs to recuperate. Being put in a forced dream state cannot be good for a body  _ or _ a mind. Just give him some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, so my one year anniversary is coming up on April 16th (*sniff* it feels like only yesterday I started posting), and I wanna say thank you to everyone who reads, kudos, and comments on my works. Going from a dead fandom on ffnet where I got maybe one comment per three chapters, to getting like ten plus comments per chapter (on the not-dark stuff, lol), it’s amazing. More than y’all could ever know.
> 
> So as a thank you, I want to give YOU the reigns as to what I write next. I have a short list of a few ones that I would really like to do, and you all get to have the final say. The post is on my Tumblr HERE, so let me know what y’all would prefer! (will probably be more of an order thing b/c I want to write ALL THE THINGS)
> 
>  
> 
> The post is on my Tumblr [HERE](https://stuck-in-ffxv-hell.tumblr.com/post/172069937695/exciting-update), so let me know what y’all would prefer! (will probably be more of an order thing b/c I want to write ALL THE THINGS)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up. All is not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than usual. I wish I could say it was because of schoolwork or something but it's honestly because I've been playing shit tons of Overwatch.
> 
> Also, it's been a long time coming, but I finally have a beta! ellay_gee and I have been date-betaing for a while now, and she finally said yes! lol so that's why this chapter is a little late D:

Ignis leaned back in his chair, glancing at the clock above Prompto’s bed. It was ten at night, and Noctis was curled up in a chair, fast asleep. Ignis was tempted to rest himself, but worried that if Prompto woke up, he might panic. So he speed-walked to the nearest vending machine for an Ebony and returned within a minute. Prompto hadn’t stirred.

Granted, Prompto hadn’t stirred for the entire seven hours he had been in the hospital bed, but Ignis held out hope that Prompto would wake up…

...Eventually.

With a sigh, Ignis brushed hair out of Prom’s face idly. He wanted to look away from the blond’s sallow skin, the hollow cheeks, and jutting collarbone. But he forced himself to stare at them, to imagine that a Lucian, one trusted by the  _ king _ , had done this to an innocent boy.

Prompto made a faint noise in the back of his throat, and Ignis drew away as if he had been burned. 

“Prompto?” He asked cautiously, “Are you awake?”

The blond moaned again, and his eyelids fluttered open. 

Relief surged through Ignis, leaving him slightly weak at the knees. “Prompto, how are you feeling? Do you need something to eat? Or drink? Are you warm enough?”

Prompto looked at him with dull blue eyes but made no attempt to reply.

“Are-are you okay, then?” Ignis asked, leaning forward to check the blond’s temperature. “Because it’s really no trouble to fetch some water or jello or something. After all, you need your strength.”

Still, Prompto stared at him, barely blinking. 

Ignis’ heart sank. When the scientists said that Prompto might not be the same, that he might not be “all there” as one had so callously put it, he had hoped it was a wild hypothesis that wouldn’t actually come true. But it seemed… It seemed Prompto had a longer road to recovery than he had hoped. 

That is _if_ Prompto ever recovered.

No, Ignis shook his head to clear himself of the thought. They had time. Surely six months of damage could be undone in as many years?

He glanced back at Noctis, debating whether or not to wake up the prince. It would probably be best to take him aside and let him know in private. He would just have to wait for Prompto to fall back asleep before waking Noctis up.

But before Prompto’s eyes slid shut, Noctis stirred, sat up, and stretched. “...wazzit?” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

Ignis started to say that they should talk outside when Noctis sat bolt upright. 

“Prompto! Is he awake?” Noctis didn’t even wait for Ignis’ response. Instead, he sprung to the blond’s bedside. “Prompto,” He said with a smile.

Before Ignis could get a word in edgewise, Prompto turned his head to face Noctis with a faint smile. He whispered Noctis' name, voice hoarse with disuse and reached out with a shaky hand. Noctis clasped it in his own.

“Hey dude, how are you?”

Prompto hummed noncommittally. “M’kay. D’you wan’ go on a picnic?” He asked, drawing Noct’s hand close to his face.

“May...maybe later,” Noctis said. “You need to get some rest, okay? We can go on a picnic after you get better.”

“‘Kay…” Prompto breathed. A moment later, his eyes slid shut and his hand slackened in Noctis’ grip. Noctis didn’t let go.

Ignis cleared his throat a moment later. “How did you do that?” He asked.

“Do what?” Noctis asked, craning his neck to look at Ignis without breaking contact with Prompto.

Ignis gestured vaguely at Prompto. “Get him to… speak, to acknowledge you.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Ignis said, “When he first came to, he was unresponsive. He didn’t seem to notice I was talking to him or touching him. But when you talked to him, you had his immediate attention. I wonder if it was simply luck or if it was simply  _ you _ .”

Noctis bit his lip and turned his attention back to Prompto, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Prompto’s hand. 

 

***

 

Gladio sighed and shifted in his seat. He still had some time before Ignis and Noctis got back, and he was almost done with his book. He supposed he could just start it again, but it wasn’t particularly good.

Before too much longer, the blond stirred, murmuring something under his breath. 

Leaning forward, Gladio held his place. “Hey kid, you awake?” He asked.

Prompto gave a whimper, looking around. “Noct?” He called out, voice scratchy, “Where’re you?” The two of them locked eyes, then Prompto whined again and relaxed into the pillows. 

“Hey Prompto, how are you doing?” Gladio tried again, but Prompto didn’t respond. With a sigh, Gladio leaned back in his chair and started reading again. Ignis had told him that Prompto would just stare through you, but it was still disconcerting to see the blond ignore him so easily.

A couple hours later, he had finished the book and was flicking through his phone when Noctis came in with a life-sized chocochick plush tucked under one arm and Ignis following close behind.

“Hey Prom,” Noct said uncertainty, walking close to Prom’s bedside. “I bought you something. I thought… I thought you’d like it,” he said, holding the plush out for Prompto to take.

Prompto reached out with shaky hands and grabbed at it with a faint smile. “‘S cute. What is it?” He asked, a look of wonder on his face.

Noctis smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. “It’s a chocobo. Well, a baby chocobo. They’re really cute.”

Prompto nodded. “Jus’ like you,” He replied.

That surprised an embarrassed squeak out of Noctis. “Stop,” he laughed, “You’re making me blush.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Prompto replied, holding out a hand. Noctis grabbed it in his own and hid his face with it.

“Damn, he’s smooth for a kid with brain damage,” Gladio snorted, ignoring Ignis’ warning glare. “Hey, Noct, ask him why he doesn’t talk with us.”

Noctis looked back at Gladio and chewed his lip. “Hey, Prom? D’you want to say hi to Gladio and Ignis?”

Prompto glanced at him. “Who’s that?” He asked.

Noctis motioned to where Ignis and Gladio were sitting, trying not to stare at Prompto. “Gladio’s the big one. Ignis is the other guy.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why talk to them? They don’t matter,” Prompto said, staring back at Noctis. “Only you matter.”

Noctis furrowed his brow, trying to parse out what Prompto was saying, but the door opened again, and Regis and Clarus stepped through. 

“Ah,” Regis said, “He’s awake. I was hoping to talk to him, if that’s alright with him?”

Noctis turned to Prompto. “What d’you think, Prom? Do you want to talk to my dad?”

Prompto whined, and his hand slackened in Noctis’. 

“Prompto? Hey, what’s wrong?” Noctis asked, gripping Prompto’s hand tighter. “Are you feeling okay? Prompto!”

Ignis cleared his throat. “I think Prompto’s feeling a little overwhelmed by all the attention. He’s obviously not used to such social environments.”

Regis sighed. “I can leave, I apologize. It seems I’ve become rather skilled at ruining Prompto’s comfort. I just… Noctis, I think you should read this. To understand, if only a little.” He handed Noctis a thick manila folder. “You may not agree with the choices I made, but you deserve to know.”

Noctis took the folder uncertainty, glancing from Regis to Ignis to Clarus and back again. “Um, thanks,” He said lamely. “I’ll… I’ll read this. But, uh, I’m gonna stay here.”

“Of course,” Regis replied. “Let me know if you need anything.” As he left, Clarus swept out after him. 

“I believe Gladio and I will take our leave for a while. Is there anything that you would like to eat? I’m sure I could whip something up.”

Noctis looked back at Prompto, who had slipped back asleep some time ago. “I’m not that hungry, but thanks.”

Ignis stared at him for a moment, but nodded. “Very well.”

Noctis waited until he heard Gladio’s heavy steps recede down the hall before he slid into the chair and flipped open the folder. As he flipped through them, he realized that he was reading about how Prompto came to be in Lucis. 

The earliest reports are from ten years ago, explaining the psychologists’ efforts with rehabilitating Prompto, but after a year the reports are written by Dr. Yora and seem more concerned with understanding how Prompto ticks. Soon, there are reports written by Dr. Fella, then Dr. Kovak, and a few intermediary reports by his father. 

By M.E 747, the scientists seem to understand Prompto well, and are trying to use him to cure the Starscourge. 

Noctis raised his brows at that. He hadn’t even been aware Prompto could have done that. Why would they have  _ stopped _ trying to cure the Starscourge?

His answer comes with a report dated a few years later, around the time when his father started using the cane. The report is five pages long, but the last sentences say all Noctis needs to know: ‘The Magitek threat is too important to ignore. As hard as it is for me to admit, we need help I cannot provide. Hopefully, Prompto will be able to supply that help.’

Noctis closes his eyes for a few moments. Confusion whirs through his brain, and thoughts bounce around at the speed of light. The scientists had a year and a half, almost, to make their devices and test them out. He reads through progress reports. The first device isn’t ready until a year later, but it ends up being a failure. So does the second, and third. 

The last report in the folder is from Drautos, informing Regis that this is the fourth machine to not work and that morale was low.

Noctis closes the folder and sits there for a while. He tries to come to a conclusion about how he feels, but he’s just… empty. He wasn’t sure he would have made decisions any differently from his father, and yet, here was the result of those choices. Laying on a hospital bed and unable to process the world clearly.

With a sigh, Noctis placed the file on the table next to him and scooted his chair up next to Prompto. He didn’t want to think about who was right and who was wrong. He just wanted to help Prompto recover to whatever “normal” was for him right now. 

He just hoped they weren’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that I have a survey out where YOU can have a say in the next fic I write! [Here!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/FSDC57Q)
> 
> Prompts are described [here!](https://stuck-in-ffxv-hell.tumblr.com/post/172069937695/exciting-update)
> 
> (Would you believe I typed Prompto instead of prompt three times? Because I did)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things spiral too far down, eventually you hit rock bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't out on time, I really wanted to get the "buttload of dildos" story out for FFXV kink week. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out on this coming Tuesday so my schedule's not totally effed up. We'll see.

 

In the following week, Noctis fell into a sort of pattern. He would go to school until lunch time, then Ignis would pick him up to take him to the hospital. Once there, he would wait for Prompto to wake up and wheel him around the Citadel gardens for a few hours until the blond wanted to go back. 

This time, however, Noctis bubbled with excitement over what he had planned. “Hey, Prom,” He said when Prompto finally woke up. He’d been doing that earlier and earlier lately. Hopefully, he’d soon have a more regular sleep cycle. “I have a surprise for you. Are you ready?”

Prompto nodded, fidgeting with the chocochick plushie he pulled into his lap.

With a little maneuvering, Noctis managed to help the blond into his wheelchair and started pushing him down a familiar path. “You know how you wanted to go on a picnic?” Noctis asked, “Well, I have one set up for us. In the garden.”

Prompto’s face lit up. “Really? Oh, Noct, thank you!” He reached up in an attempt to grab on to Noctis’ hand, but his hand could hardly rise above his shoulder before exhaustion forced it to flop back into his lap.

Noctis’s heart twisted at the blond’s pathetic whine. “Hey, Prom, don’t worry about it. You’re gonna get better, and I’m gonna help you,” he said, kneeling by Prompto’s side. 

The blond gripped the chocochick plushie tighter, wringing its floppy wings and biting his lip. 

Anxiety hammered in Noctis’ heart. He could tell by how Prompto fidgeted with the stuffed animal that the blond was getting nervous, which set Noctis on edge. “Come on, the food’s gonna get eaten by bugs if we don’t hurry up,” he said with a wry grin. Prompto smiled back, and his fingers relaxed around the chocochick plush. With a sigh of relief, Noctis started pushing Prompto towards their destination- a blanket stretched across a wide expanse of grass.

Once they were splayed on the ground, Noctis opened the picnic basket and pulled out the food Ignis had prepared. “I hope you like sandwiches, ‘cause I think Iggy overpacked our food,” the prince said with a smile. 

Prompto laughed, a sound that sent a thrill down Noctis’ spine, electric and pleasing. He couldn’t remember the blond ever laughing in his presence before. Had he done that? Noctis laughed back, ruffling Prompto’s hair fondly.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, motioning for Noctis to hand him a sandwich. Noctis obliged. “I like sandwiches. At least, I like the ones you make.”

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I didn’t make these. Ignis did.”

“Y-you didn’t?” Prompto furrowed his eyebrows. “B-but you always do! Every single time, you’ve made the sandwiches. Why would it  _ change? _ ” He gripped the chocochick plushie and dug his fingers into the chocochick’s midsection. Noctis’ heart jumped into his throat. 

“Whoa, Prompto, it’s okay! Does it really matter? I-I mean, if you really want me to make you sandwiches, I can, I just thought-” He cut off as Prompto shook his head.

“I-I… I’m sorry, I just… everything’s changing more than I thought it would. I’m okay. And I’m sure any food will taste good if  _ you _ feed it to me,” Prompto said with a wink. 

Noctis coughed and nearly spat out his food. He washed it down with a swig of water before focusing on Prompto. “I’m sorry,  _ what _ now?”

Prompto looked so scared, with trembling shoulders and a quivering lip. “You… you don’t want to? Why not?” 

“Prompto,” Noctis placed a gentle hand on Prompto’s knee. “I… I like you. A lot. But I don’t really know you. It’s just… I’m not a touchy person, and-”

“What do you mean you don’t  _ know _ me, Noct, I-” Prompto’s voice cracked and tears shone at the corner of his eye. 

“Shit, Prompto, no, I’m sorry, it’s just- Fuck. I’m sorry. I just- I’ve only been hanging around you for a couple weeks total. It’s weird to me. I get it-”

Prompto whined, and the tears trailed from the corners of his eye. He curled around his plushie almost protectively and barely flinched when Noctis rubbed circles over his back. 

“Hey, buddy, what’s wrong? I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, just please  _ talk _ to me. What’s going on?” 

The blond just rocked back and forth, muttering something under his breath that Noctis couldn’t quite pick up on. 

“O-okay. Well, you should probably get back to bed then. Here, I’ll help you back into your chair,” Noctis said, carefully scooping Prompto up and depositing him in the wheelchair.

When they came back from the picnic earlier than expected, Ignis jumped to his feet and rushed to Prompto’s side. “What happened? Are you both okay?” He asked.

Noctis just shrugged. “I… I don’t know. It was going well, but then he mentioned he thought I made the sandwiches, and he wanted me to feed him, and he got really upset when I said that I didn’t want to, and-”

“Breathe,” Ignis instructed, eyes narrowed in concern.

Purely out of surprise, Noctis stuttered in a surprised breath. 

“Now,” Ignis continued, “Is Prompto still talking to you?”

Noctis shook his head. “No. Well, I mean he did, until I upset him.”

Ignis nodded. “I see. Well, there’s nothing to be done except to let him sleep it off. I’m sure he’ll come ‘round in the morning.”

Noctis bit his lip but nodded.

 

* * *

 

Saturdays were usually pretty lazy days around the Citadel, especially in the mornings. But this particular day seemed unaware of that fact. Drautos and his men arrived back earlier that morning, and he had heard Gladio and Ignis whispering earlier about the scientists’ trial being held around noon. He hadn’t been awake for the Kingsglaive’s return, but noon was a far more reasonable time to be awake, and the trial wasn’t too far away.

As was typical, it was held in the throne room, and it was easy enough for him to slip in through a side entrance mostly unnoticed. 

What  _ wasn’t _ typical, however, was the empty throne. Instead of sitting in the ornately wrought marble seat, Regis was standing on the platform below the throne and Council chairs, beside the three scientists. It took him a moment to realize his father was on trial too.

“-nd I accept that this was partially due to my negligence. I do not accept that you were right in your decision to keep Prompto on that machine,” Regis said.

“Your Majesty,” The older doctor interjected, “he  _ agreed _ -”

“I’m sure he did,” Regis cut in, “But you saw that it was detrimental to his health and you continued on.”

“We were getting results!” One of the other doctors said.

“Results that did nothing,” 

“I don’t believe that,” the other doctor said with a snort, “We spent more than  _ five years _ figuring out the boy. We are  _ positive _ that they would all work.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled a glare at the king. 

Before Regis could reply, one of the Council members interrupted, “We are not here to argue the results. We are here to argue who is at fault. Continue your defense.”

Noctis watched the trial with an odd feeling churning in his guts, slightly afraid to hear the outcome. Nevertheless, the Senior Council Member stood, cleared her throat, and glanced down at the sheet of paper in her hand.

“The Council has come to a final decision. Doctor Lionel Yora, Doctor Spencer Kovak, and Doctor Samantha Fella are found guilty of child abuse. His Majesty, Regis Lucis Caelum is found guilty of gross neglect.”

The words hang in the air for a long moment. Noctis swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“However,” the Council Member continues, “jailing any one of you could lead to questions we obviously don’t want to be asked. So the council has decided suitable punishments for everyone.”

Before he could hear how his father and the scientists would be punished,  the phone in his pocket buzzed and he slipped outside to see who was trying to get a hold of him.

“Hey Iggy,” He said as he picked up, “What’s up?”

“Prompto’s awake,” Ignis’ voice was breathless, “come here now.”

His heart dropped in his chest and he took off running. His mind flickered through everything that could possibly go wrong which set his legs pumping even quicker.

He skidded to a stop in front of the door to Prompto’s room and hurried inside. “Prompto! What-”

Prompto looked up at Noctis, eyes red and puffy from the tears trailing down his cheeks. “Noct,” the blond whispered, “You’re here.” He tried to scramble out of bed, but his legs got tangled in the blankets and he would have fallen to the ground if Ignis hadn’t been there to catch him.

Noctis helped Ignis straighten out Prompto’s blankets, forcing a smile. “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Y-you were gone, why did you leave?”

“I-I’m sorry, I was just-”

“Please don’t leave again,” Prompto whimpered. He clutched Noctis’ hand as tightly as his trembling hands would allow.

“Prompto,” Noctis pleaded, “I’m going have to be gone sometimes. I don’t like it, but I can’t be here with you all the time.”

The blond whimpered and tears spilled out anew. “But… but why?” He asked, voice cracking. “What did I do?”

“Oh, Prom, no...” Noctis returned Prompto’s squeeze with a gentle one of his own. “It’s nothing you’ve done. I’m just busy sometimes. I really like hanging out with you, I just have other things to do. I’m sorry.”

Prompto’s hand went limp and his eyes glossed over.

Noctis’ heart leaped into his throat. “Shit, no, Prom, it’s okay, please, just…” he sighed. From experience, he knew Prompto wouldn’t respond for a while. So he pulled up a chair to Prompto’s bedside. “What happened?” He asked, running a gentle hand through Prompto’s hair.

Ignis shook his head. “I couldn’t say. He woke up in a panic and started calling your name. He seemed… he tried to hurt himself before you came,” the advisor replied. “He was tugging on his hair and scratching his arms. I think…” Ignis paused, “we need to find a way to help him. As great as it is that he is talking, he’s only talking to you. We need to teach him to interact with others.”

Noctis dropped his head into his hands. “Iggy,” he said, voice hoarse from holding back sobs, “Iggy, I don’t know how to help him.”

Ignis squeezed Noctis’ shoulder. “I don’t either, Highness. But that’s what the doctors are for.”

 

* * *

 

Regis tapped his cane idly on the marble floor of the throne room. He supposed the Council’s decision was not made lightly, though community service seemed a lighter sentence than the scientists deserved, he was hardly any better.

“Transparency laws”, the Council had said. “Increased authority to the Council”, as if that wasn’t a power grab. But perhaps a necessary one. After all, he had it in his head that he was doing the right thing, and he failed. If he had more oversight, perhaps he could do better.

“Y-your Majesty,” Dr. Kovak held up a timid hand, “If you don’t mind, can we take a look at some of the devices you sent over to the front lines? Perhaps if we can determine if there was something that happened in transit, we can see-”

Regis held up his hand, “Yes, I understand.” At his direction, a couple Kingsglaive disappeared and then reappeared several minutes later lugging a large metal rectangle about half the size of the average door. 

The doctors barely waited for the Kingsglaive to set the machine down before Dr. Fella had the hatch popped open. She stopped short with furrowed brows and glanced at her colleagues. “Wait, what? Is this… is this a joke?” She asked.

Dr. Kovak leaned in closer and scratched his head. “Where’d it go? Did we… did we  _ forget _ ?”

“How do we forget the fucking  _ motherboard? _ ” Dr. Fella shot back. “And these wires didn’t just  _ fall off _ .”

Regis cleared his throat. “Is there a problem? Something missing?”

“Your Majesty,” Dr. Yora said with a bow, “We put everything in that machine that needed to be in there for it to work. The likelihood that we would forget to put the motherboard in before we sent it out would be akin to you forgetting which seat is yours in the throne room. These wires were cut.”

“So what you’re saying…” Regis’ heart sank.

“Someone sabotaged these devices. There’s a traitor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note for those that don't follow my Tumblr: The Prompto Hanahaki prompt finally edged out the escaped MT prompt, so once this fic wraps up, that's the next one I'll start!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father's orders and feathered comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I managed to update today. Woohoo!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, ellay_gee. Infinite smoochies to you!

**Noctis: (11:48) Hey, Specs, where are u?**

**Noctis: (11:52) I’m kinda hungry.**

**Noctis: (11:54) And so is Prom.**

By noon, Noctis realized that Ignis must not have his phone on him, for whatever Sixforsaken reason. He usually reacted to Prom’s needs with more mother-hen care than he did for the prince.

The whole Citadel seemed to be in a tizzy the past few days. He’d noticed fewer and fewer Kingsglaive and more and more Crownsguard milling around, and everyone seemed to be watching their backs. 

Noctis glanced up from his homework when his father walked through the door to Prompto’s room. “Hey, dad,” he said, “what are you doing here?”

Regis’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You should take Prompto to the Chocobo Post,” he said. 

“O-okay, yeah, that’s a good idea. I think it’s less busy on Wednesday, so-”

“Why don’t you go now? The car is all ready for you and Prompto.”

Noctis furrowed his eyebrows and blinked. “Wait, you mean  _ now _ now? Why?” Panic began to build in his gut, like when Prompto fidgeted with the wings of his plushie.

Regis shook his head. “Gladio and Ignis will explain in the car. Why don’t you help Prompto into his wheelchair so you can get going, okay?”

The churning feeling escalated into full-blown anxiety. “Dad, wait, please-”

“There isn’t much time, son, get going,” his father snapped, face twisted in uncharacteristic anger.

Noctis stepped back in surprise but nodded. “S-sure. Yeah, got it.” He turned to Prompto and gently shook him awake. “Hey, Prom?” He crooned softly, “I got another surprise for you, okay?”

Without waiting for much of a reply, Noctis scooped the blond up and deposited him gently in the wheelchair. “We’re gonna go see chocobos. Does that sound good?” Noctis placed Prompto’s chocobo plushie in Prompto’s lap.

The blond mumbled an affirmation in his half-asleep state, then his head lolls to the side and his breathing deepens.

Noctis took a centering breath and adjusted his grip on the handles of Prompto’s wheelchair. “So, Dad,” he started, “you’ll… you’ll be okay, right? Like, you’ll be okay.”

Regis smiled, more natural this time. “Would you not rather be king? You could declare every day to be a national fishing day.”

Noctis bit his lip. “Well, I’m pretty cool with still being the prince, so if you don’t, like,  _ die _ , I’d appreciate it.”

“I’ll do my best.”

 

* * *

 

Ignis was waiting for them at the side entrance of the Citadel. He glanced at his watch, then back up at the two of them. “There you are, we need to get moving.”

Prompto blinked up at Noctis. “What’s wrong? You’re upset.” He said, tugging at the plushie’s wings. 

Noctis shushed him and followed Ignis to the parking garage, “It’s okay, we’re just going to see some chocobos. It’ll be a couple hours before we get there, so you should try to get some sleep, okay?”

“Hmm’kay,” Prompto murmured, “Can I sleep on your lap?” He asked.

Noctis didn’t even wait for Ignis to butt in before he agreed. 

The advisor made a noise in the back of his throat but didn’t contradict Noctis. “Let’s get moving,” he said. 

By the time they got Prompto to the car, Gladio already had it idling and had slipped into the passenger’s seat. “You need help with Blondie?” He asked.

Noctis easily lifted Prompto up and eased him into the car. He went to shut the door when Prompto’s hand shot out and closed around his wrist. “No, don’t leave me,” the blond murmured. The tears prickling at the corner of his eye drove a knife into Noctis’ gut. 

“No, Prom, it’s okay, I’m just going to the other side, okay? It’s gonna be okay, got it?”

The blond didn’t loosen his grip. Noctis could have easily pulled away but instead decided to scoot him aside and sit in his spot.

Prompto hummed contentedly and rested his head on Noctis’ lap.

“Are we ready?” Gladio asked at the same moment Ignis shifted the car into drive and peeled out of the garage.

Noctis tried his best to keep his hand steady as he combed it through Prompto’s hair, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing back at the rapidly disappearing Citadel. 

“Relax,” Gladio murmured, “It’s going to be fine.” The prince didn’t respond.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was fast asleep by the time they reached the Wall, his breaths deep and even. Noctis kept up his finger-combing as he snapped, “What’s going on? Why are we leaving so quickly?”

Gladio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not good news. Dad said… he said there’s a faction of Kingsglaive that turned traitorous.”

Noctis’ blood turned to ice and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. “Wh-who? How?  _ Why? _ ”

“It… Drautos, Luche, and Tredd. According to Cor, anyway. They were trying to recruit others from the outlying regions of Lucis. A grudge against the King. There’s going to be a showdown. His Majesty did not want us to be anywhere near the fight.”

For a long moment, Noctis could only open and close his mouth and try to get words out. Finally, he managed, “ _ Drautos _ ?” 

Ignis’ hands clenched on the steering wheel, but he said nothing.

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. “Him.”

 

* * *

 

When Prompto first stirred, they still had a half an hour until they arrive at Wiz’s, but  Prompto said he was too awake to go back to sleep . So Noctis helped him sit up to talk.

Slowly, Prompto seemed to pick up on the sense of agitation in the car. He tugged on the wing of his plushie and whispered, “Noct, what’s wrong? Did… did I do something bad? Is that why I’m being punished?”

“ _ Punished? _ ” Noctis asked, voice cracking in disbelief, “Prompto,  _ why- _ ” 

“Noct,” Ignis cut in before Noctis could start shouting, “relax and explain to him that it’s not his fault.”

“It’s not- you’re not being punished, Prom. We’re going to see the chocobos. That’s not a punishment, that’s a good thing, okay?”

Prompto nodded sedately and squeezed his plushie close to his chest. His face smoothed out as he looked out at the scenery flying by.

Noctis opened his mouth to ask why Prompto thought he was being punished but one look at Prompto’s serene face snapped that thought from his mind.

“Where’s my camera?” Prompto asked, “I wanna get a picture of this view.”

“I… I didn’t know you had a camera, I’m sorry. But you can use this to get a picture.” Noctis dug his phone out of his pocket, opened the camera app, and held it out to Prompto.

The blond just stared at him with wide eyes and upturned brows as he fidgeted with the plushie in his lap. “But… but you  _ bought _ it for me! How could you forget that? You said… you said…” He trailed off with a sob.

Noctis’ heart leapt into his throat and he rushed to wrap his arms around Prompto’s trembling frame. “Shhh,” he soothed, running his fingers through fine blond hair, “It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

The blond only whined in response and slumped against Noctis’ chest. 

“No, Prom, come on, use your words, tell me what’s wrong please,” Noctis pleaded, pushing his friend back to get a better look at him. But Prompto didn’t meet his eyes and didn’t make any other noises. With a sigh, Noctis nestled the blond’s head in his lap, so the prince could resume running his fingers through fine blond hair.

Gladio leaned over to flip on the radio to cover the deafening silence.

 

* * *

 

Noctis carefully picked Prompto up and eased him into the wheelchair. The blond barely fluttered his eyelashes. 

“Do you want to check in first?” Gladio asked, “Then let blondie become one with his kind?”

To his credit, Ignis only smiled a  _ little _ bit. “I would be amenable to that arrangement if His Highness is as well?”

Noctis shrugged. He couldn’t stop thinking about what was happening in the Citadel. Would his father be okay? Clarus? Anyone else fighting? And  _ Prompto _ . What was going on with him? Half the time he seemed okay and then the rest he just stared blankly at the nearest wall.

“Iggy and I will snag a room. You and blondie get comfortable with the chocobos,” Gladio said, jerking a thumb towards a sign that proclaimed a “Chocobo petting zoo”. 

The pen had several fat chocochicks lazing about or pecking at greens, but no humans around except for them. Good. It probably wasn’t the best idea to have Prompto be around too many people right now.

“Hey, Prom,” Noctis shook the blond’s shoulder gently. “Wake up, we’re with the chocobos.” 

Prompto blinked away sleep slowly, glancing from Noctis, down to the ground, and back again. 

“So, Prom, how do you like the chocobos?” 

The blond only stared dully at the ground. 

_ Well shit _ .

Noctis snagged a particularly docile-looking chocochick from a nest and replaced the plushie in Prompto’s lap with it. “Why don’t you try petting this chocobo? Doesn’t it look just like the one you have?” He asked with a forced smile.

When Prompto didn’t make a move, Noctis started running his hand down the chocochick’s back, looking pointedly from Prompto to the chocochick. “Why don’t you try? It’s just like your stuffed animal, so don’t be scared.”

Finally, Prompto reached out with a tentative hand. 

“That’s it,” Noctis encouraged.

Then, Prompto’s hand closed around the chocochick’s wing and squeezed. Before Noctis could intervene, the chocochick let out an ear-piercing squawk and chomped down on the tip of Prompto’s finger before fluttering away as quickly as its stumpy legs would take it.

“Whoa, Prompto, what-” Noctis cut off when he saw the blood seeping from the bite mark on Prompto’s finger and dripping into his lap. “Oh,  _ shit _ , Prom, just… just stay like that, I- I’m gonna…” But before he could complete the thought, an older man in a neckerchief practically materialized behind him with a bandage and some antiseptic wipes.

“Is your friend there gonna be okay?” The older man asked as he passed the supplies to Noctis.

“I- yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t think… I thought he really liked chocobos, but I just… he’s… he’s been going through some shit. He’s not himself. I guess the chocobos were a bad idea.”

“Hold up there,” the older man scooped up the chocochick Prompto had inadvertently terrorized and comforted her. “Choco _ chicks _ probably aren’t the best idea for your friend there. But I got a patient bird in the stables that I rent out for rowdy children. Real sweet bird, if you ask me. I don’t think I’ve seen her bite someone in, well… it’s gotta be a decade now.”

Noctis furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Prompto, who had barely seemed to notice the bite. “I… Yeah, I think that would be good. Thanks.”

The older man nodded and motioned for Noctis to follow him to the back, where he unlocked a padlock and swung a barn door open. 

Inside was a spacious-looking stable, with a chocobo resting off to the side in a bed of hay. “Her name’s Ruby. She’s probably feeling a bit tired now, but I don’t think she’d mind all that much if you pet her. Go on.”

Noctis cautiously wheeled Prompto forward and helped him to the floor so he could reach the chocobo. “So Prom, why don’t you pet Ruby? Like thi-”

Before Noctis could finish his sentence, Prompto brought his hand down on the chocobo’s head. 

“Prompto!  _ No! _ ” Noctis shouted, wrenching his arm away from the chocobo, who raised her head to stare at Prompto.

Ruby arched one wing and tapped Prompto on the side with a warning  _ squawk _ .

With a nervous whine, Prompto hit the chocobo with his other hand, this time on the wing.

Noctis scrabbled to grab a hold of both of Prompto’s wrists as the chocobo tapped him on the side of the head and waddled to another corner of the pen.

Prompto watched her go with furrowed brows and reached out as if to grab her back.

“Yeah, Prom, they don’t like it when you hit them,” Noctis explained, “If you want her to like you, don’t hit her.”

Prompto strained weakly against Noctis’ grip, twitching his hands in the universal sign for “gimme”. 

Noctis shook his head. “No, Prom, you gotta earn her trust again first. Just wait for her to come to you.”

The older man left for a few moments to return the now-comforted chocochick to her pen. By the time he had come back, Ruby wandered back over to Prompto.

The blond placed a hand on her side, and the chocobo trilled comfortingly. She settled back in her bed of hay and lifted her wing to let Prompto scoot close to her. Once the blond was close enough, Ruby tucked her wing around him, so that only his legs peeked out.

Noctis sat roughly on the ground with a sigh. “I’m sorry again about all the trouble,” He said to the older man. “Is there some way I can pay you back? Anything, really.”

The older man waved his hand, “Oh, I don’t need anything for spreading compassion for chocobos. It’s the least I can do for the prince and his friend.”

“Ah,” Noctis licked his lips. “Any chance we can keep this on the down low, uh…”

“Wiz,” the older man held out his hand, and Noctis took it with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, so you’re the owner? Damn, well, thanks again for helping Prompto out. It… it really means a lot to me.

Wiz nodded. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to let me know. And when you’re done with Ruby, just lock up the stable behind you.” With that, Wiz disappeared and left Noctis alone in the stable with Prompto.

“Hey Prompto,” He whispered, “You awake?”

After a few moments with no response, Noctis placed a hand on the chocobo’s wing over where Prompto was curled. The chocobo met his eyes and carefully lifted her wing. Right in the crook where her wing met her body, Prompto was curled up, fast asleep.

With a fond sigh, Noctis scooped up Prompto and set him gently in the wheelchair. He turned to Ruby and scratched her under the chin. “Thanks for being so nice to him. I’m  _ definitely _ gonna find you some syklis greens, ‘kay?”

Ruby chirped happily and nuzzled his hand before curling in on herself and closing her eyes.

Noctis turned back to Prompto and started wheeling him towards the motel. “Okay, Prom, let’s get you to bed.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things smooth out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, but there will be a short epilogue afterwards. I just want to release the first chapter of my new fic on my anniversary, which is this coming Monday, and I wanted to finish this one up.
> 
> Enjoy~

The next morning, Noctis opened his eyes to the sight of Prompto curled towards him with the chocobo plushie nestled against his chest. The faint smile on the blond’s face sent a wave of relief through the prince’s body, and he turned to brush his fingers through silky hair. The angle was slightly awkward no matter how he positioned himself, so he conceded defeat and sat up groggily. Based on the empty bed beside his, Noctis assumed Ignis was out gathering ingredients or keeping Gladio company during the Shield’s morning workout.

He ran his fingers down the shaved sides of Prompto’s head. The blond hairs no longer prickled against his skin, but they were still short enough to see the scar from the device the scientists had hooked him up to. 

With a scowl, Noctis looked away from the sight and instead resumed brushing his fingers through Prompto’s longer locks.

Prompto stirred, but it took him a few minutes until he had fully blinked back the sleep with a hum. Blue-violet eyes met Noctis’ pale blue, and the blond nuzzled contentedly into the prince’s hand.

“Morning’ sunshine, sleep well? How are you feeling?” Noctis asked.

Prompto hummed. “Mmm, yeah,” he said before scooting closer to Noctis, “I feel… I feel weird. But happy.”

“You’re happy now?”

The blond nodded as emphatically as his inclined position and weakened muscles would allow. “Yeah. ‘Cause you’re here with me.”

Then Prompto pulled Noctis down and pressed their chapped lips together with a pleased hum.

Noctis shoved Prompto back, staring into hurt blue eyes. “Wh-what was that for?” the prince asked breathlessly.

Prom’s eyes turned watery and he looked about ten seconds from heaving up what little he had eaten. “You-why… why don’t you like me anymore? Is that why-“

“Prom!” Noctis interjected, “What are you talking about? Of  _ course _ I like you! But… but a  _ kiss _ ? I-I’m not ready for that. Maybe in the future, but like…”

The dam that Prompto had been holding back burst all at once and tears slid down freckled cheeks. “They said I could control it! Why can’t I control it anymore? I just…” He trailed off into muffled sobs.

Noctis placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder comfortingly. “Control what, Prompto?”

The blond made an aggravated noise in the back of his throat. “The dream!” he shouted, slamming his chocobo plushie into his bed, “I used to be able to control it! Now everything is different and I  _ can’t _ anymore!”

Another slam. 

“I want things to be like they used to be, I don’t  _ understand _ it!”

Yet another.

The thought hit Noctis all at once, with the force of one of Gladio’s shield bashes. “No, Prompto, you’re not inside the dream anymore. You’re with me, I promise.”

Prompto huffed out a breath through the sobs. “You’re a figment of my imagination, Noct, of  _ course _ you don’t think you’re a dream.”

“No, dude, come on. You’re not in the dream anymore!” His mind raced for any sort of proof, but he came up empty. He could hardly think through Prompto’s crescendoing sobs and desperate attempts to rip out his own hair.

After a couple minutes, Noctis realized that all he could really do for Prompto at this point was to hold hands until the blond fell asleep.

It probably wasn’t healthy that Prompto fell asleep as quickly as he did, but it gave time for Noctis’ rapidly beating heart to calm down a few notches, only for it to ramp up again when Ignis entered the room with a forced calm air about him.

“Noctis, I have word from Cor. Drautos and the rest of the traitors have been dealt with,” Ignis said, ignoring Noctis shooting to his feet and nearly tripping over the bedsheets tangled around his legs. “They were still formidable without the king’s magic, but before you ask, your father is fine. He  _ was _ injured, but only minorly.”

“So,” Noctis said, running a hand through his hair to at least appear more presentable. “When can we go back?”

“Whenever you so desire.”

“Then we’ll leave now,” the prince said, stealing a glance at the sleeping blond behind him, “besides, there’s something back home that I need.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto didn’t wake up when they transferred him from the bed to the wheelchair, or from the wheelchair to the car, but when they moved him from the car to his wheelchair after arriving in Insomnia, the blond stirred and opened his eyes.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis crouched down so Prompto was more on his level. “How are you feeling?”

The blond just stared ahead with those dull blue eyes Noctis had grown to hate. Shit, he couldn’t just leave Prompto like this, but the tabloids would have a field day if they found out Noctis was shirking his father in lieu of helping a friend.

He turned to Gladio. “D’you mind taking Prompto to his room and staying with him? I’m gonna get something from my room something, then be with my dad for a bit.”

Gladio shrugged his compliance and started wheeling the blond to his room while Noctis scrambled towards his. 

He retrieved the familiar rough-hewn wood statuette from its place in his nightstand drawer. He rushed over to Prompto’s room, feet skidding out from under him in his haste. He managed to clamber back to his feet with a groan, rubbing his sore tailbone.

Glad gave him an odd look, but said nothing as Noctis pressed the Carbuncle charm into Prompto’s hand. “Make sure this stays with him when he goes to bed, okay?” Noctis asked Gladio, who nodded.

Then Noctis took off for the medical wing. He didn’t even have to ask the nurse where his father was - he could tell from Clarus sitting outside, arms crossed and staring straight ahead.

Clarus nodded as Noctis approached. A pink scar peeked out of the edges of a bandage on Clarus’ arm, but he looked otherwise unharmed. Noctis returned the nod as he stepped into his father’s room.

Regis looked up as Noctis approached, face brightening when he recognized his visitor. “My son, you’re back,” he said, beckoning him to come closer.

“And you’re hurt,” Noctis returned.

“Oh, it’s merely a fractured rib. Nothing Clarus hasn’t given me twofold in training,” Regis said with a smile.

Noctis stared at his father for a long moment. If something had gone just a little wrong, his father could have died, and he would have had to be king. The thought spurs him to stumble forward and wrap his arms around his father’s shoulders, blinking back tears. “I’m glad you’re okay,” He said between hiccuping tears.

“Me too,” Regis said, returning the hug with one of his own, “but if I have to eat much more of what they’re serving, I’m pretty sure I soon won’t be.”

Noctis snorted and sat on the edge of the bed, grasping his father’s hand loosely in his own. He didn’t realize he had gotten so somber before his father started rubbing circles on the back of his hand. 

* * *

“What’s on your mind?”

After a deep, centering breath, Noctis regarded his father. “It… it’s Prompto. Prom…he thinks that he’s… he thinks he’s still in the dream. He’s getting really upset, and I don’t know how to help him. I already gave him Carbuncle, but he… if he would  _ talk _ to someone, he needs a therapist. He’s just… I don’t know what else to do for him.”

“I’m sure we can arrange a therapist, and whatever else he needs.  _ Any _ thing we could do to help.

 

* * *

 

He drifted along in a haze, floating on his back like he would on top of a pool. His arms and legs felt… almost numb, but pleasantly so.

Through the muted happiness, something hard and wet poked at his cheek. Without even opening his eyes, he forced his arm to move towards the intruder. His palm came into contact with something soft and fuzzy. 

With a monumental effort, Prompto managed to peel his eyes open and look to the side. The creature is probably in the top three for “cutest animals in the world”, in an ethereal kind of way. It squeaked when Prompto met its gaze, wiggling its nose happily.

Somehow, Prompto understood what the creature is saying, despite it only chittering.

“Prompto!” The creature bounds onto his chest, “It’s so nice to meet you! Noctis thinks about you  _ all _ the time.”

“How… how do you know what Noctis thinks?” Prompto spoke without thinking. In all honesty, it didn’t really matter if he talked to this little blue creature, but a strange part of him really wanted to.

“I can visit him in his dreams and I talk to him. He’s very worried about you, you know.”

For a long moment, Prompto couldn’t comprehend what the creature was telling him. “You mean Noctis dreams too? In my dream? That doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

The creature chirped, low and purring and almost sad if his downward pointed ears were anything to go by. “Prompto, where you are now, where you’ve been, it’s not a dream. You’re in the real world, Prompto.”

He looked around in confusion. He couldn’t distinguish anything around him. It was like he was in a shapeless void. “I don’t remember real life being like this.”

The creature shook its head. “Well… well not now. But when you were with Noctis, or Ignis, or Gladio, or the chocobos, you were in the real world.”

The words seemed to solidify and wrap around his throat. For an agonizingly long minute, Prompto felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was going to die. Then, the creature nosed against his cheek, and everything rushed out with his breath and was replaced by a soothing calm.

“It’s going to take some time for you to improve,” the creature chirps, “but Noctis really does care about you, even if it’s not in the same way as the life you lived would have suggested.”

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, he was laying in a familiar bed, staring at a familiar ceiling. He glanced to the side and saw a familiar face sitting there. Gladio, Noctis’ bodyguard.

Glad looked up from his book. “Hey kid, how’re you doing?”

Panic gripped his throat, and he struggled to breathe. This was the real world. He was certain he was in the real world, and for a moment, he didn’t understand where his certainty came from. But he felt a warmth in his palm, emanating from a small wooden statue of a recognizable creature. A thousand thoughts flew through his head: Noctis, the  _ real _ Noctis, had been around him… how long had he been around? The scientists lied to him, he could see Noctis again.

The panic was replaced by an overwhelming calm, and he allowed himself to relax into it.

“I’m good,” he responded, “thanks.” Gladio had been nice to him. He deserved a response.

The brute stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. “Get enough sleep?”

Prompto nodded.

“Good. I was-“

Before Gladio could finish the thought, Ignis came through the door. “Hello, Gladio, Prompto, I have some news.”

“So do I,” Gladio interrupted. “Hey, blondie, tell Ignis how you slept.”

Prompto looked from Gladio to Ignis. Hadn’t he already answered that question? “I slept fine.”

Ignis’s eyes widened, and he looked at Gladio, who just shrugged. “I will call Noctis,” the bespectacled man said as he stepped outside. He returned not too long afterward, stuffing his phone in his pocket.

“Noctis should be here soon. I’m sure you would like to talk to him?” Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded, trying to steady his breathing. Gladio tried to hold his attention with idle chatter, but he was too focused on what he would say to Noctis. He wasn’t in a dream where he could undo his mistakes anymore. He was in the real world with the real Noctis.

Before he could work himself into another panic, Noctis burst through the door. “Prompto!” he called.

With prickling eyes, Prompto held his arms out as far as he could without the strain forcing his arms down. 

Noctis stumbled forward into his grip and wrapped strong arms around his shoulders.

Prompto burrowed his face into Noctis’ hair. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“For what?” Noctis asked, voice thick from holding back tears.

“For not realizing… not realizing this was all real.” The tears Prompto had been holding back fell in thick droplets, and his shoulders shook, first because of everything he had lost, and then, gradually, because of everything he had gained.

“It’s all real.”


End file.
